What no one else sees
by Emma-face
Summary: A series of unrelated Naomily drabbles! Mostly cute and fluffy, some more dramatic but worth the read
1. Just another Saturday night

**A/N: **These Naomily drabble shave been floating around in my head for a while...there's a few more to come if you want to read them give me a review and let me know! This one is from Emily's POV

* * *

Saturday night and we're at another one of Danny's shit parties in the Premier inn. Katie has disappeared, no doubt shagging her idiot boyfriend in a corner, and I am standing here by the bar being referred to as Katie's twin sister.

'_Fuck this!' _I think to myself making the decision to get so wasted that this party seems like fun. Some busty blonde with a face like a boot is shamelessly flirting with the barman. I take advantage of his distraction and reach over the bar to grab a bottle of vodka. Unscrewing the lid and tossing it away I move through the crowd swigging on the harsh, burning liquid. I see Effy and Freddie walking through the door with JJ following close behind. So far there has been no sign of Cook, thank God!

Again I find myself staring at the door, that's when I see her. I freeze on the spot. Her eyes scan the crowd and land on me. She has that look on her face that means business, her jaw is clenched and her gaze fixed on me, those crystal blue eyes that drive me crazy bored into me with such intensity that I knew I was in for it. The only problem was I didn't know what I was in for. When she looks at me like that I know one of two things is about to happen; she's either mad as hell and going to take it out on me or she's going to kiss me.

She storms across the dance floor and I hold my breath, bracing myself for I'm not sure what. She's getting closer now, just a few feet, my heart starts to beat faster in anticipation; her eyes are still locked on mine. She's face to face with me now; her body is so close it makes me ache to touch her. I look up into her eyes as her lips crash down on mine. I smile into the kiss before returning it with vigour.

She breaks away and takes the vodka bottle from my hand and gulps down a large amount of it.

"Alright Em?" She raises an eyebrow. I blink, I'm confused. I never know what's going between us, never know if she's going to kiss me or hit me. I do know I like kissing her. I nod and smile.

"Alright Naomi?" She nods and gives me a cheeky grin. "Miss me then?" The vodka in my veins making me feel cheekily confident.

"You wish." She gives me a look that is so typically Naomi and I roll my eyes. I guess that's part of why I'm so intrigued by her. She always keeps me guessing.


	2. She can't do everything

Emily's POV again

------

I once told Naomi I thought she could do anything. As it turns out I was quite wrong, she can't do anything. In fact there's one very specific thing that she can't do. She can't sing. I'm standing in the doorway watching her as she tidies her room in preparation for me coming over, with her headphones in she doesn't realise I'm here or that she's singing louder than she thinks.

I can't contain my grin while I'm watching her, for one thing the song she's singing could not be any more appropriate, All the things she said by TATU. I made her a mixed CD and put that song on it as a joke. She huffed for a week because she couldn't get it out of her head.

_When they stop and stare don't worry me_

_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget _

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head._

Truth be told I'm actually enjoying the show. As much as Naomi lets her guard down around me it's still rare to see her so uninhibited. I catch myself smiling for different reasons now, realising I'm falling even deeper for this dreadful singer. She turns around and jumps out of her skin when she sees me.

"What the fuck?" She yells, clutching her chest where her heart is racing.

"Sorry. Your mum let me in." I reply innocently.

"Been standing there long?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Long enough." I reply with a smile. She tried in vain to cover up the fact that she's blushing.

"Well next time, give a girl some notice." She clears her throat, still trying to maintain that hard exterior. I shrug and make my way to her bed.

"What do you want to watch then?" I ask her.

"Does it really matter? We never actually watch the movie anyway." She smirks.

"I like to keep up the pretence." I narrow my eyes at her. We decide on a DVD and settle down on the bed to watch it. Soon after the movie is long since forgotten and we lie under the covers of her double bed exhausted. She's drifting off to sleep with me wrapped in her arms I smirk to myself, lifting myself up to look at her.

"Naomi." I say softly. She grunts in response.

"You really can't sing." I laugh out loud. She jaw tightens and she opens her eyes to glare at me but she doesn't last long, a few seconds later she's laughing along with me.

"Well we can't all be good at everything Ems!" She says sarcastically. We laugh again. I lie back down in her arms, hearing her heartbeat in her chest, thinking at least her heart can keep a steady rhythm. She kisses my hair and whispers goodnight . Yes, I'm definitely falling in love this tone deaf girl.


	3. Thinking of her

Naomi's POV

---------------------

'_I will not think about Emily Fitch! I refuse to. I will not think about her chocolate brown eyes locking on my own dancing with desire making me want to kiss her. I will not! Nor will I think about her shy half smile that, despite my greatest efforts, makes me melt inside. I will not be sucked in. I am straight!'_ Naomi was sitting in the library, she was supposed to be studying for her end of year exams but her head was too full of thoughts about a certain red head and she couldn't concentrate. She let out a heavy sigh, earning herself a few dirty looks from those sitting closest to her.

She gave up. It was hopless because even trying not to think about Emily was still, in a way, thinking about Emily. There was no escape; she could hide from Emily but there was no hiding from her own thoughts. What was it about this girl that drove her so crazy? That was a stupid question. Naomi knew that it was the fact that she didn't judge her and didn't expect anything from her, that made her feel so comfortable around the younger twin. She was so innocent in her ways and yet Naomi knew she could be so filthy when she wanted to be. She shook her head and composed herself as she walked along the corridor.

She was not thinking about Emily! She was not thinking about the way she felt like anything was possible and how the world seemed a nicer place when she was with her. She was not thinking about her unique sense of humour that sometimes only Naomi completely understood. She was not thinking about how sometimes when she seen her across a dance floor, moving in time to the music so fluidly, it made her want to grab her and claim her as her own.

This not thinking about Emily stuff was not as easy as she had hoped. And it became a lot more difficult when she turned a corner and saw her standing by her locker. She didn't see Naomi walking towards her with her eyes fixed on the low cut neckline of her red and white striped shirt. In fact she wasn't even aware of the blonde's presence until she felt her hands snake around her waist and hot breath whispering in her ear.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" She sounded both desperate and angry. Naomi's hands tightened around her hips and turned her to face her. "It's driving me mental!"

The next thing Emily knew Naomi's lips were crashing on to hers and her tongue pressed her lips seeking access. Emily pulled away.

"Now you know how I feel." She said pointedly before finding Naomi's lips again. They were so caught up they didn't even hear the bell ringing signalling the end of class, or the sudden noise of a few hundred students spilling out into the hallway.

It wasn't until someone slammed the locker beside them that they were brought back down to earth.

"About time!" Effy smiled smugly at them, she had watched them flirt and dance around each other from the start of term. "Just don't fuck each other over, eh?" She said sweetly before turning and walking away.


	4. So you think you can drive

Her phone was ringing. It was Naomi. Taking a deep breath she answered it.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"I passed!" She squealed, giggling down the phone. Emily's heart fluttered and she sighed with relief.

"That's brilliant!" She smiled. "Well done baby, I'm so proud of you."

"Isn't it great?" Emily could tell her girlfriend was ecstatic. "Are you in the house?"

"Yeah."

"Right! Get ready because I'm coming to pick you up in 5 minutes." Naomi ordered, her face barely containing her smile.

"Ok." There was a click on the other end as Naomi hung up.

Five minutes later Emily was anxiously peering through the curtains in the living room. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she saw Naomi creeping down the street in Kieran's car. She pulled into the driveway and sounded the weak horn. It took a moment for it to register with Emily that she had to go outside.

"What do you think?" Naomi ran up the drive to her and caught her in her arms. "I'm now a licensed driver!" She said proudly, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"It's great!" Emily said proudly.

"Want to go for a spin?" She asked excitedly. Emily smiled nervously and looked at the car doubtfully. It looked as though it was about to fall apart. But Naomi's excitement was infectious so she agreed.

"Come on then." Naomi pulled her towards the car. Emily got into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt, wishing she had another one because she doubted that this car had airbags. She doubted if airbags had even been invented when this car was made.

They set off down the road and out onto the main street. Emily stared nervously out the window for the first five minutes, watching how close they were to the curb. Naomi glanced over at her nervous passenger.

"Jesus fucking Christ Em, relax!" She chuckled.

"Sorry." Emily said timidly. "Nice of Kieran to let you borrow the car." She said trying to change the subject.

"He says the things a heap of shit anyway and I'd probably be doin' him a favour if I wrecked it." She laughed and so did Emily. "It's only for a bit anyway, once I'm 18 I'll have a car of my own."

"So until November you'll be carpooling with Kieran to school then." Emily teased.

"Shut it you! Or whenever I do have my own car I won't be driving you to college." Naomi glared at her.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Naomi shrugged, an unlit cigarette bouncing between her lips as she spoke. She felt around for her lighter unsuccessfully. Looking down at the handbrake she found it.

"Naomi! Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Emily squealed as the car veered right slightly.

"Relax Ems." She straightened the car as she lit her cigarette. Emily's heart pounded in her chest as she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Who the hell gave you a licence?" She chuckled and relaxed back into her seat. If Naomi was going to kill her in this death trap she might as well enjoy the ride.

**A/N: **I have no idea where this story came from but it randomly appeared in my head lol


	5. the wedding planner

_Naomi's POV_

_---_

"She's doing my fucking head in!" I groan, banging my head of my door after slamming it shut. Emily just giggles. It's cute but I'm too irritated to notice.

"It's not funny!" I snap, turning to glare at her.

"It is a bit." She smirks. I can't hold my anger anymore. Shaking my head I let out a sigh.

"It's alright for you, you just have to show up and be my beautiful girlfriend! I have jobs, and things to remember and look after then on top of all that I have to wear that dress and walk in heels in front of everyone."

"You're being melodramatic." She says frankly. I knew that already. "You have to walk about 10ft in the 3 inch heels in front of about 20 people! Hardly a large audience, is it? And she said you could wear flats at the reception. And you only have like 3 jobs to do on the day as well." She rolls her eyes.

"I suppose." I huff. "It's still doing my head in, all the questions and the constantly asking my opinion on flowers or dresses or fucking seating charts. I don't give a shit, it's not my fucking wedding. If I'd have known about all this I never would have given Kieran the green light to propose." I cross my arms across my chest and scowl.

"Give them a break." She chuckles, getting up from my bed and walking over to me. "They're excited! Don't you think your mum deserves that?" She looks at me with those deep brown eyes. It's not fair, I'm powerless when she looks at me like that. Even if she wasn't right I still would have agreed with her because when it comes to that look that's all I can do.

"I suppose." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"So you're going to smile and walk gracefully down the aisle of the city hall function room and be the happy, supportive daughter, yes?" I nod. She kisses me softly and it's like all the annoying wedding stuff never existed.

"Think how bad I have it." She says when we break apart. I look at her questioningly. "I have to meet your entire family _and_ be introduced to Kieran's family as the step-daughter's lesbian lover."

We both laugh. She amazes me sometimes, how does she manage to dissolve my moods so quickly and without me even realising? I pull her towards the bed just as the door knocks. I yell for her to come in, throwing myself back on the bed. What now?

"Alright Emily, I'm glad you're here I want to ask you something." She smiled. Ems looks confused.

"Alright Gina, what is it?" She asks sweetly. Not surprising that my mum loves her almost as much as I do, I think they were on first name basis before we were even going out.

"I wanted your opinion on these cake designs." She says, though it sounds more like a question. Emily looks a bit taken aback. She's been included in all the family stuff for the wedding so far but still she seems genuinely shocked to be asked for her opinion.

"Kieran's bloody useless when it comes to this kind of thing and as it turns out Naomi's not much better." She throws me a disappointed look. "Will you help me?" She asks frantically.

"Yeah, sure." Ems answers, still looking shocked at being asked. Mum then bombards her with pictures of wedding cakes and details of flavours. Once she's helped decide on a cake design, she's asked for her opinion on centrepieces and wedding favours. Eventually, almost an hour later, I get her to leave my room.

I shut the door behind her and look at Emily sitting on my bed looking just a little flustered.

"Alright Ems?" I ask, smiling to myself.

"Yeah." She sighs. "Just a lot of stuff, wasn't it?"

"That's probably my fault actually, when she was annoying me downstairs I might have told her that I honestly didn't give a fuck and then suggested maybe she should ask you." I bit my lower lip and watch her jaw drop. She scowls at me and reaches behind her and grabs a pillow hitting me with it.

"What?" I shrug. "She was annoying me, and you're much better at that kind of stuff really." I laugh, taking the pillow from her and throwing it back where it belonged.

"That's true." She nods cockily. "Besides, it was kind of nice being asked."

"I tell you one thing though, Em." I drop down in the bed beside her and pull her down into my arms.

"What?" She asks, snuggling into my side.

"There'll be none of this crap when we get married." I shake my head and we laugh.


	6. Back to where it all began

It's been two weeks since the night of the love ball. Two weeks since Emily had stood up to Katie and stepped out of her shadow. Two weeks since she'd shed that purple dress and the label of being Katie's sister once and for all. Two weeks since she had declared her love to me in front of the entire college and walked out of there with her hands entwined in mine. It's been two great weeks of blissful days spent in bed, talking and laughing and loving and of course, wild, passionate sex.

Today the sun was shining brightly through my window and Emily proclaimed it a waste to stay in bed. So we loaded up some backpacks and headed down to the lake. It was more beautiful than I remembered and it felt like our place. No matter what else was going on the lake would always be somewhere we could come and it would be just us.

We stood together looking out over the lake for a few minutes before Emily spoke. I knew what was coming even before she opened her mouth.

"You're not going to leave me again, are you?" She was trying to sound like she was joking but I could still recognise to undertone of doubt in her voice. I sighed. It still pained me thinking of how I just left her alone in the woods after our night together.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I turned to look her in the eye. "Not after it took us so long to get here."

She smiled at me briefly but there was something else on her mind.

"Go on then." I prompted, knowing she probably wouldn't tell me otherwise.

"What?"

"Ask me whatever it is you're thinking about." I reached for her hand to reassure her. She took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering...I mean we haven't really talked about it yet...why did you come to the love ball?" She spat it out. I hadn't been expecting that question. "I mean my mum told you to get lost and Katie fucking threatened you...what made you come?"

I nervously chewed my bottom lip and thought back to the night of the love ball.

-

I was sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea; my eyes were puffy from crying apparently I looked like shit, at least that's what my mum told me when she came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here anyway? Kieran said there was some love ball thing on at college tonight, why aren't you there?" She was doing her caring mum thing; I still find it somewhat disarming.

"I don't want to go. It'll be lame." I coughed, trying to sound uninterested.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow at me. I nodded, not trusting my voice to hold out. "I would have thought the love ball would be somewhere you would want to be when you're in love." She shrugged.

"I'm not in love." I said automatically and more defensively than necessary.

"Of course not." She nodded. "That's why you've been moping around here with a long face ever since Emily left crying the other night. And probably why you've been crying all afternoon." My mum knows more than she lets on. I stay silent. I don't know what to say.

"She's a lovely girl Naomi. And she seems to make you happy."

"She does." I whisper, tears starting to trickle down my cheeks.

"So why are you still here?"

"It's complicated, Mum! Other people get involved and everything gets complicated." She reaches out and takes my hand.

"Of course it's complicated; it wouldn't be love if it wasn't."

"But her family, her mum and her sister, they hate me. They told me to stay away from her and it's all so fucked up." I was full on sobbing now.

"Are you in love with Emily or her family?" She asks frankly. "Has Emily asked you to stay away?"

"I...I haven't spoken to her since that night she left...she wouldn't answer my calls and they wouldn't let me see her. She's better off without me!"

"Why don't you let her decide what's best for her? I might not know what's going on but I do know my daughter. And she would never just roll over and take this; she'd fight for what she wanted. Maybe Emily isn't worth it?" She says, knowing it's not true but getting the reaction out of me she wants.

"She is." I've stopped crying, feeling focused and empowered.

"Get dressed, I'll try to start Kieran's tin can and give you a lift." She smiles. "Naomi, I really do like her. I think she could be good for you."

"Me too!"

-

"So there you have it." I finish telling Emily the story. She looks thoughtful for a moment; it feels like forever before she speaks.

"Remind me to thank Gina when we go home." She smiles. I smile too, thinking I must do the same thing. We look back out over the lake and everything is stupidly perfect.

**AN: **This still feels a bit rough to me but it's been in my head since Emily and Katie's ep I like to think Gina had something to do with Naomi showing up that night. Thanks for all the reviews so far they make me immensely happy =D


	7. Deals with the devil

It was a seemingly average day in a seemingly average café but for me it was nothing short of monumental the pressure that rested upon what was about to happen. She sat in front of me looking almost innocent with her red hair falling over her eyes. But I knew better; she wasn't innocent at all she was the devil, in Emily's clothing. It might be slightly dramatic but I now know what it must have been like at the signing of the Treaty of Versailles. That's how important this meeting is to me.

"So?" She demanded. Until the day I die it will never fail to amaze me that someone who looks so much like Emily could be so unlike her in every other way.

"So what?" I ask, because I don't know what to say.

"So, aren't you going to say something, or something?" She asks. Clearly I'm supposed to take the lead in these peace talks.

"Well I think we're both know why we're here." I say, perhaps with a little more attitude than I should have but I can't help it.

"Emily." She sighs. I know she wishes it wasn't me. She wishes it was anyone in the world but me. I used to wish it wasn't me either but it is me and right now we both have to deal with that.

"Yes, Emily." I repeat. If she's not going to make this easy I don't see why I should.

"I don't see why I'm even here, I made my feelings perfectly clear the last time I met with you and you totally ignored them so I can't see how this will be any different." She said snidely.

"Well things have changed a bit since then." Naomi snorted. Katie just made a face conveying an emotion somewhere between indifference and disgust. "She loves both of us, in different ways mind you, but she does. And she just wants us to be civil to each other." I try to explain. I fucking hope Emily understands how much she means to me because there is no way on God's green earth I would be here if I did not love her so much.

"Yeah well I'm still not happy about it. I can't pretend to be." Katie huffs. I bite my lower lip to stop myself slapping her.

"Look Katie, this is who Emily is and I am who Emily loves. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just accept that? Don't you want her to be happy?" If it wasn't for Emily this girl would be severely bruised by now.

"I mean I don't get it, even if she does have to be a muff muncher, why does it have to be you?" Katie asks, getting to the root of the problem.

"Honestly," I start taking a deep breath to calm myself because for once I'm about to be completely frank with the girl I've come to know as Emily's evil counterpart. "I ask myself that same question every day. I wonder why she wants me when she could easily have so many other people, people who might be better for her or more suited. But she tells me she doesn't want anyone else and there's no one else I'd rather be with." I'm really putting myself out there. It's one of the hardest things I've ever done. Katie looks up at me; it's the first time since we sat done that she's looked me in the eye.

"Really?" She asks there's something in her eyes that reminds me of my Emily.

"Really, I can't imagine not being with her. I do love her Katie! Hard as that may be for you to believe." I sigh. If that hasn't gotten though to her I don't know what will. Emily will just have to keep us in separate rooms or something.

"Alright then." She says with a small nod.

"Alright then what?" Her statement is so vague.

"Alright then, if you make my sister happy then I guess I'll try not to hate you." She concedes. Maybe she's not the total bitch she pretends to be. I smile at her.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything. Or that I ever want to see you sucking the face off her." She snaps back into bitch mode. I nod along. I can live with that.

"Thanks Katie." I say because I know having her onside will make some things a lot easier.

"Not friends." She reminds me.

"Definitely not." I assure her. "This is strictly a onetime only Emily related deal."

"Yes." She says firmly. She eyes me appraisingly and wrinkles her nose slightly in thought, looking a lot like Emily as she does. "And I suppose...she could do worse." She states as she pushes herself up from the table and leaves. And that was it the biggest compliment I'll ever receive from Katie Fitch. I count myself lucky. I smile to myself as I finish the rest of my coffee and follow her out the door. Yup, Emily owes me big time! I think as I take out my phone to text her.


End file.
